


Inevitable

by pyrrhical (anoyo)



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, M/M, prompt-based
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 02:05:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10821489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anoyo/pseuds/pyrrhical
Summary: There are a lot of things in Danny's life that were inevitable.





	Inevitable

**Author's Note:**

> An old drabble, rescued from my email. Originally written 4/12/12.

There were a lot of things in Danny's life that were inevitable.

Falling in love with the hot British girl who rear-ended his cruiser? Inevitable.

Falling even more in love with the beautiful, brilliant, amazing little girl they had together? Inevitable.

The percussive and frankly terrifying divorce he had with a woman who flirted through misdemeanor? Inevitable.

Moving halfway across the world in order to make sure he could spend as much time as possible with the tiny, little light he was sure he could have -- but had -- created? Inevitable.

Getting suckered into joining the least legal law enforcement program he'd ever heard of just because the people were great and the cases were compelling? Inevitable.

But sitting at his desk in Jersey, looking forward over the next twenty years of his life, Danny never, ever, would have called that the second time he fell in love, it would be with his sarcastic, borderline suicidally crazy partner.

That? Danny was not willing to admit was inevitable.

Unfortunately, when Danny finally worked up the courage to tell Rachel that yes, his recent "change in happiness" was, in fact, due to getting involved with someone, and that someone was Commander Steve McGarrett, the first words out of Rachel's mouth were, "Well, of course, Daniel. It was rather inevitable."


End file.
